Fan:The Three Agumon brothers (Digi-Wars)
They are the main partners of Kamichi Hiryu of Digimon Digi-Wars. Coincidently their group are based on the Three Hoi Brothers. Agumon Agumon is the oldest of the brothers. Description Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Other Forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion Form. Attacks *'Mega Flame': Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst': Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse': Charges with its gigantic horns and pulverizes the opponent. RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Rapid-fires at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance (three bursts). *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike': Charges the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet': Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads its gigantic wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit, then fires it. *'Shining Blast': Mows down the opponent with wings of glimmering light. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the burst digivolved form of ShineGreymon. Attacks *'Corona Blaze Sword': Unifies its flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst': Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß' ( ): Continuously fires incandescent flaming shells. Agumon Agumon is the middle brother. Description Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'(Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red of varying strength from its mouth. * : Attacks with claws. Other Forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion Form. *'Nova Blast'(Mega Flame): Accumulates fire in mouth then unleashes a giant fireball at enemies. It can also take the form of a flamethrower. *'Great Horns Attack'(Great Antler): Impales the enemy on its horns. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. Attacks *'Mega Claw'(Trident Arm): Launches its tethered Trident Arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Giga Blaster'(Giga Destroyer): Fires organic missiles form the hatch on part of its chest. *'Tera Destroyer': Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * : Slashes with its claw. *'Powerful Flame': Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Gaia': Splits the Dramon Breaker and equips the pieces to its arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields. Agumon X Agumon X is the youngest of the brothers. Description Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Attacks *'Baby Burner' *'Spitfire' Other Forms The name "Agumon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. Greymon X Greymon X is Agumon's Champion Form. Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Burst) *'Great Antler' *'Grey Tooth' MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is Agumon's Ultimate form. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is Agumon's Mega form. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force ZERO): Hurls a giant fireball of super-heated energy formed from concentrated geothermic energies. *'Neptuno Force' (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Dramon Killer' *'Grey Fire Zero' (Grey Fire ZERO): Launches a burst of fire forward. *'Great Tornado' Omnimon X Omnimon X Attacks *'All Delete': Annihilates all with its Grey Sword. *'Grey Sword' *'Garuru Cannon'